Tainted Love
by Sasaku Aiken
Summary: Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor... No es tan facil perdonarte, y mucho menos olvidarte.. Este requiem es gracias a ti, por el sueño perdido de un amor olvidado..


**A**nime**B**eyblade

**C**ategoría**S**honen-**A**i

**D**isclaimers:Como ya lo he dicho antes...creo. Beyblade no me pertenece, únicamente escribo sobre el, ya que soy incapaz de destrozar con mis historias, algun otro anime.

**S**ummary: Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor... No es tan facil perdonarte, y mucho menos olvidarte

**A**claraciones: Prácticamente, el capítulo es un Flash Back, recuerdos de… el, acerca de su desagradable encuentro, con primer amor…

**D**edicado: **P**ara mi dulce hermana:

**»»L**acryma**»†«K**ismet**««**

**°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°**

_**P**__odrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
__**P**__odrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
__**P**__odrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
__**C**__omo un débil cristal.  
¡__**T**__odo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
__**C**__ubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
__**P**__ero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
__**L**__a llama de tu amor_

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

**°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°**

**»Flash Back«**

Cuento semanas, meses, años sin verte.  
Cuento horas, minutos, segundos sin ti.

Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde tu adiós, que difícil fue vivirlo, pero que fácil me es contarlo ya.

Ah, recuerdos… que bello es el primer amor, y que difícil es decirle adiós. Para poder amar, se necesitan dos corazones unidos a un mismo sentir, con un mismo latir.

Solo quiero y pido seguir estando vivo para verte darte cuenta del error que has cometido.

_(Al amor lo defino como un sentimiento irreal, efímero, carnal. Los seres humanos, utilizamos al amor, como algo pasional, carnal, decimos "Te Amo" a cualquiera, con tal llevarla ala cama. ¿Eso es en realidad el amor? En si, el amor es la peor droga que existe, no tiene cura, no puedes huir, tarde o temprano quedas hechizado por sus encantos y llega a lo mas profundo de tu ser. ¿Por qué? Eso nadie lo sabe, cuando menos te lo esperas...)_

Miro atravez de mi balcón, aun se logra divisar algunos rastros de sol, oculto entre las nubes. Mierda, otra vez, vuelvo a pensar en ti, no debo, no quiero, y no es posible, aunque gracias a ti, podré escribir el mejor articulo de toda mi vida: "Relaciones Autodestructivas ¿Es necesario el amor?". Creo, que después de todo, tanto sufrimiento sirvió de algo.

Algo le falta a este articulo, debo entregarlo el lunes alas 10 a.m. tengo todo el fin de semana para completarlo. Veamos…

_**R**__elaciones __**A**__utodestructivas_

_(Hay millones de personas que están sufriendo una separación o un abandono y que no encontrarán una respuesta que les calme el dolor. Las únicas cosas que se han probado válidas son los hombros para llorar, los oídos para escuchar, y las recetas para cambiar nuestra bioquímica...)_

¿Solo eso? Así nunca terminare. ¿Qué factores son los que influyen? O mas bien… ¿A que se deben? Lo tengo…

_**E**__l __**N**__oviazgo_

_(La mayoría de la gente cree que el amor de pareja surge con el enamoramiento, la pasión, esa intensidad que nos llena de emociones y nos hace olvidar el resto...)_

"En el enamoramiento lo damos todo a cambio de tener todo lo que anhelamos y que difícilmente el otro podrá dar cuando la relación se vuelve real…" La mayoría de las veces, quienes damos todo, terminamos con las manos y el alma vacías.

_**L**__a __**P**__areja_

_(En el enamoramiento lo damos todo a cambio de tener todo lo que anhelamos y que difícilmente el otro podrá dar cuando la relación se vuelva real...)_

Cursi.

Pero… eso es lo que se vende, así que…

2:20 a.m. Hmm… ya es sábado. Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, o por ayer, o como sea. Posiblemente yo… un segundo… ¿Es mi celular el que suena?

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever…_ ¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?  
_If I died, we'd be together…_ Mmm, número desconocido  
_I can't always just forget…_ ¿Si, Diga?

-- Hola ¿te desperté?

--No, estoy ocupado – Genial, tu…

--¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

--No, estoy ocupado

--Bueno no te quito mucho tiempo, solo te quería decir que leí tu artículo del mes pasado, y sentí que me lo dedicabas a mí por que…

--Cierto ¿Algo más? No creo que solo hayas llamado para eso, después de ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ah, si, dos años sin hablar

--No, en realidad quería ver si en tu apretada agenda podías hacerme un espacio, quiero hablar contigo

--Veamos… ¿¡¿Qué crees?!? Tengo un espacio, pero, no esta reservado para ti

--Pues lastima, por que en estos momentos me encuentro fuera de tu bella residencia, por cierto, le falta un retoque a tu reja por que …

Que mierda, me pregunto si…

Me asomo lentamente a mi balcón, no puede ser posible. He comprobado…dios no existe… y si existe, me detesta.

**°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°**

--Vaya, hasta que te dignas a abrirme

--¿Que quieres¿Qué haces aquí¡No me digas! Terminaste con tu novio, y te corrió de su casa, o será que ¡Ya se! Lo engañaste, y descubrió la verdadera arpía que eres.

--Si, y no, el me engaño a mi

--Felicidades ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Si quieres llamo a un taxi para que te lleve a un hotel, fíjate que hay uno cerca, a no mas de 40 minutos de aquí

--En realidad… te quería pedir si me dabas alojo en tu casa, no te voy a estorbar, te lo juro. -– Esa mirada ¿Qué hará aquí? Años sin ver esos ojos, sin perderme en su profunda y cálida…. ¡Un segundo!

--Como te dije, estoy ocupado, y para que quieres quedarte aquí, habiendo tantos moteles, digo hoteles.

--¿Por qué me tratas así? –- Cínico ¿todavía preguntas?

--¿Debes recibir un trato digno de mi parte, habiéndome causado en un pasado un daño irreversible a mi persona y moral ¿Debo tratarte con respeto aun cuando te ofrecí mi corazón, y tu solo lo pisoteaste, le escupiste y te revolcabas de risa mientras yo con el alma colgada de un hilo intentaba salvar los pedazos de corazón del suelo, e impedía que nuestra relación se terminara de ir ala mierda? –- Lágrimas resbalan por tu rostro.

--…No fue con esa intención, y de eso he venido a hablarte… - Aww… ¿Te hice llorar? Patético

--¿Y quien dijo que yo quiero hablar?

--Pues no hables, solo escucha –- Entras a mi casa como si fuera tuya, te veo dejar tu maleta en la sala,, junto ala chimenea y sentarte en un sillón, esperando que vaya corriendo a tu lado y pedirte perdón.

--Por favor, siéntate

--No quiero hablar contigo, me has causado mucho daño, no quiero saber nada de ti, NADA, ahora por favor, retírate, te lo pido de la forma mas amable antes de que tenga que sacarte yo a patadas -– me dirijo de nuevo ala puerta, no me hará esto otra vez, no en mi propia casa

--Supongo entonces, que no deseas sabe la razón por la cual te abandone y me aleje de ti todos estos años -– no puedo evitar detenerme a mitad de mi camino, en realidad, si, me intriga mucho saber por que me abandonaste, me dejaste como a un perro del cual se pueden deshacer fácilmente en cualquier callejón.

--Verás, estoy aquí para arreglar de una vez por todas, el malentendido tan grande que causo mi huida. No creas que fue por que yo lo deseaba, sino, por que fue necesario

--¿Necesario¿¡¿NECESARIO?!? CREES TU QUE FUE NECESARIO ABANDONARME ASI COMO ASI, DE LA NOCHE ALA MAÑANA, SIN DECIRME POR QUE, SIN DECIRME MAS QUE "ADIOS", TE LARGASTE DE MI LADO SIN NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN, YO QUE TANTO TE QUISE, YO QUE TANTO TE AMÉ, YO QUE TE ENTREGUE MI VIDA SIN CONDICIÓN…- Si, por fin explote, tenia que decírselo, tenia que decirle lo importante que fue para mi… y todo lo que sacrifique por estar a su lado…

--Lo siento…

--Inclinando tu rostro no lograras nada, no lograras que sienta nada mas que lástima -– No, no puedo llorar, este imbécil no merece mis lágrimas, simplemente no las merece, creí haberlo olvidado, enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi ser, desterrado de mi corazón… que equivocado estaba

--Tengo tanto que decirte… y tan poco tiempo -– Tu mirada se nubla, se pierde unos minutos antes de agregar -– me iré el lunes.

No puedo evitar preguntarte…

--¿Por qué? -– Esbozas una sonrisa solo para mi y respondes

--Digamos que, me tengo que encontrar con la persona que tiene mi vida en sus manos

--…

--No me refiero a una pareja

--¿Entonces?

--Aun no lo puedes saber

--…

Me aleje de ti, por cobarde, por no saber como afrontar una responsabilidad, me dio… miedo, miedo al darme cuenta que estabas perdidamente enamorado de mi, y al no saber como reaccionar, se me hizo mas fácil decirte "adiós" y salir de tu vida de una vez por todas

--No es verdad, tu… tu me usaste, fui solo tu juguete, un juguete mas en tu colección, pero, al parecer no esperabas que iba a terminar enamorándome de ti, y al darte cuenta de eso, no supiste como reaccionar, y huiste, te refugiaste con esas personas que trataste como juguetes, al fin y al cabo tu tampoco significabas nada para ellos….

--Te equivocas, no fue por eso, en ningún momento te fui infiel, en ningún momento te quise herir…

--El gran Hiwatari, no me quiso herir… simplemente lo hizo sin pensar en mi corazón, que solo latía por ti

--Lo siento…

--¿Lo sientes? Créeme que yo lo siento más…

--¿No te interesa saber, por que me alejé de ti?

--La verdad, no, no me importa…

--A mi no me engañas ¬¬

--Ok, dime uu

--Todo a su tiempo…

--Te detesto…

--Pero aun no me contestas ¿Por qué fue? Claro, si es que tienes motivos

--¿Los meses que me desaparecía sin decirle a nadie? En todo ese tiempo… intentaba salvar mi vida, sabes que soy muy enfermizo y…

--Esa no es excusa por haberme abandonado sin un buen motivo

--Ya te dije, todo te lo explicare el lunes, cuando me vaya, por favor, confía en mi

--Creo que… me he suavizado… -- No lo puedo creer, me niego a creerlo, pero… su rostro, sus ojos, no parece que este bromeando….

--Te he dicho demasiado por hoy, te juro, te juro, que antes de irme, te diré todo.

--¿Todo?

--Así es, todo, bien ¿donde duermo? –- me limito a guiarlo hasta su nueva recamara, aún no puedo creer que sea verdad, o un simple truco para ocultar la verdad y salirse con la suya. Aunque, en sus ojos no pude ver otra cosa que sinceridad

--Aquí duermes hoy, ponte cómodo, cualquier cosa me hablas. Hasta mañana. –- Me dispongo a retirarme a mi habitación, cuando te escucho llamarme

--Espera -– sujetas mi brazo, algo te preocupa

--¿Si?

--Te amo, y en ningún momento te deje de amar, ni un solo segundo, siempre, has estado en mi cabeza, y sobretodo, en mi corazón -– no debo llorar

Juntas tu rostro con el mío, siento tu respiración chocando con la mía, y depositas un suave beso en mis labios, para después decir –- te amo --

--Hasta mañana –- Giro rápidamente la perilla, para llegar al pasillo, y dejar fluir libremente ese liquido cristalino que amenazó minutos antes con abandonar mis ojos…

--Me…ama… -- Siempre soñé con el momento en que me dijera esas dos bellas palabras… Con tropiezos y dificultades, logro llegar a mi habitación y desplomarme en mi cama, sin dejar de sollozar… Creí que ya no me amaba, que me había olvidado…

**°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°**

No pude dormir en toda la noche… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tus palabras, en tu mirada, en nuestro beso, en todos los sentimientos vividos tan solo en una noche: rabia, odio, rencor, dolor, amor, tristeza, alegría…

Lentamente y con cuidado, me levanto de mi cama, y miro mi rostro demacrado en un espejo sobre mi buró: He cambiado, me he ablandado ¿ por qué? No lo se. ¿A que se debe? Al amor. ¿Quién lo causo? Tú. Por tu culpa me atreví a ver la vida de otra manera.

Salgo de mi habitación, me mata la curiosidad, necesito saber, como pasaste la noche, si es que dormiste, y ya me olvidaste.

El amor es como un jardín, envenenado de dolor... donde el dolor no tiene fin.

Al entrar a tu habitación, que sorpresa me llevé, pues, te encontré, ángel, postrado en la cama, durmiendo con una gran tranquilidad.

Por que permites, señor, que el gran amor que un día sentí por el, vuelva con mayor fuerza, aun sabiendo que no es mío, y nunca lo será.

Me quedo pasmado ante tu belleza, sin hacer mas que mirar la hermosura de tu rostro y la perfección de tu cuerpo, un ángel con sabor a pecado… mi dulce veneno.

En mi hay dolor, hay rencor y sentimientos encontrados, por mas que me duela y te odie, no te puedo dejar de amar…

**°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°**

--Yura… Yura… despierta

--…

--Yura por favor, me aplastas

Abro mis ojos con lentitud¿Qué hago aquí? Demonios, me quede dormido en su habitación, y al parecer también sobre el.

--Lo… lo siento, en verdad lo siento -– me incorporo con rapidez

--No importa, pero, que haces aquí?

--Yo… yo… no lo se –- Un sonrojo se hace presente, demonios…

--¿Y bien?

--Pues, me levante temprano, y quise ver si habías dormido bien… así que… -- pero no pude continuar, tus labios aprisionaron los míos, impidiendo que articulara palabra alguna

--¿Aún me amas?

--…

--¿A pesar de todo el daño que te he causado?

--Por mas que intento, no puedo, no logro odiarte a tal grado de olvidarte

--¿Me perdonas?

--¿Tú crees que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente todo el daño que me hiciste? Jamás te di la espalda, deje todo por ti, todo. Tu traición atravesó mi corazón, pero a pesar de todo, aun sigo siendo el mismo imbécil que se enamoro perdidamente de ti.

--Yura…

--No, espera, no te puedo perdonar, no lo haré, me has causado mucho daño, demasiado

--Entonces, adiós

--¿Por qué?

--Me odias, no puedo darme el lujo de seguir aquí, a sabiendas que soy un estorbo y molestia para ti…

--No lo eres, me gustaría mucho, que te quedaras conmigo hoy

--Pero…

--Por favor…

--Esta bien, entonces, el lunes me voy, te lo pro… -- te interrumpe mi abrazo, te sorprendes, no puedes evitar sonreir ante tal gesto de amor, soy un idiota al abrazarte, pero a pesar de todo, como lo dije antes, te amo

--Eres un idiota

-¿Por qué Yura?

-Por que, por mas que intento, no te puedo olvidar…

Siento tus brazos alrededor mió, correspondes mi abrazo… Permanecimos así, durante minutos, los cuales parecían horas… No me quiero separar de ti… tu trampa funcionó, volví a caer en tus redes, en tu telaraña de mentiras… te amo.

_Continuará…_

**°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°»†«°'\»†«/'°**

( ) Fragmentos de texto que Ivanov escribe para una revista de fama en japón,  
su artículo se trata de las relaciones autodestructivas/destructivas

(por mas que le intente poner asterisco, no salio ¬¬)

No se por que la publico… si ni siquiera la he completado XD  
Apenas esta en fase embrionaria… pero, ojala y les guste…  
Y si es de su agrado, les agradeceré si me hacen llegar  
Su opinión mediante reviews…  
Aunque, a falta de ellos y de imaginación… desaparecí la  
Ultima vez, por que, no me dejaran mentir, a todos y todas  
Nos gusta que elogien nuestro trabajo, o al contrario  
Que nos digan en que fallamos, para corregir nuestros errores :3

_**.::S**asaku **A**iken_


End file.
